The Golden Circle
“The Golden Circle will be born again. The Dark Lords will cross over once more. Such is the writ of the fates.” -Strange Figure The Golden Circle The Golden Circle is a group of Heroes. Every planet has different Golden Circles but the ones for Gaia and Pallas have thirteen. The Circle is meant to protect the Universe as champions of their patron Theoi. They usually are drawn to get together by the contract of the stones. Their mission is to protect the worlds from the invasion of evil forces and preserve the flow of life. The Stones of Power To be called a Hero, a person must be chosen by a stone of power. It links the person to a Theoi. Although every Hero has to be chosen by the stone to be properly acknowledged, there have been people forced into bearing the stones. When this happens, the Hero only unlocks a certain amount of power. A chosen Hero will have the benefit of listen to the counsel of the Theoi. This Theoi is called a patron. Taurus The stone of Taurus is represented in Avatar as an armored eagle warrior with two large wings. It has the power of raw energy or lightning and uses twin blades (Swords, Daggers). The stone is gold with the symbol ♉ on it. The patron is the King of the Theoi . Gemini The stone is represented by a solar guardian Avatar who can create a doppleganger. It has the power of the sun and healing winds. The weapon is a bow. The stone is dark yellow with the symbol ♊ on it. The patron is the Theoi of Suns. Cancer The stone is blue jade with the symbol ♋ on it. The Avatar is heavily armored with greath strength with a swinging weapon (Claws, Hammer, Axe) and the power of water. The patron is the Theoi of Valor. Leo The stone of Leo is represented by a fierce feline knight. The bearer has the power of fire. The stone is blood red and it has the symbol ♌ on it. The patron is the Theoi of Celebration. Virgo The stone of Virgo is represented by an earthly guardian Avatar with the power of fire and the earth minerals. The bearer wears a jeweled whip and equipment. The stone is orange has the symbol ♍ on it. The patron is the Dea of Fire. Libra The stone of Libra is represented by an armored judge. It has the ability to harness earth and air. The stone is dark green with the ♎ on it. The patron is the Dea of Nature. Scorpio The stone of Scorpio is represented by a regal Avatar that bears twin scepters. It has the ability to harness clouds, fog, and ice. The stone is dark blue with the symbol ♏ on it. The patron is the Queen of the Theoi. Sagittarius The stone if Sagittarius is represented by a hunter/huntress Avatar that bears a crescent bow. It has the powers of the moon. The stone is dark purple and it has the symbol ♐ on it. The patron is the Theoi of Moons. Capricorn The stone is represented by a sea titan Avatar. The avatar bears a polearm (Halberd, Trident, Spear) and has the power of the seas. The stone has the symbol ♑ on it. The patron is the Theoi of Waters. Aquarius The stone is represented by an angel Avatar. The stone has the power of foresight and air. The stone is purple with the symbol ♒ on it. The patron is the Dea of Wisdom. Pisces The stone of Pisces is light blue with the symbol ♓ on it. The Avatar is a siren that can take the form of a mermaid/merman and it has four large white wings. The bearer has the power of water and ice. It uses a staff. The patron is the Dea of Love. Aries The stone of Aries is represented by a wooly warrior. The bearer has the power of speed and air. The stone is dark orange with the symbol ♈ on it. The patron of Aries is the Theoi of Speed. Serpentarius The stone is gray with the symbol U̴ on it. Avatars Powers and Aesthetics A bearer has only access to 5 spells when they are in their natural form. The Avatars are an embodiment of the Theoi. The first level is the Earthly Avatar. It is a manifestation that gives the person limited access to 13 spells and powers. They have colors. The second level is the Heavenly Avatar. This form is white. The Theoi gives unlimited access to the 13 spells. The manifestation usually changes the hair and the eyes to gold or white. A person's Avatar form is not always the same for everyone. It can be affected by the person being a male or female or if their power if focused on physical strength or magic. Theoi Heritage The manifestation of an avatar is affected by their patron Theoi. This is called Theoi Heritage. When a person removes the stone from their body and die, their essence is partly trapped in the stone so that they can appear from Elysium to the current bearer. This is an effect of the Theoi Heritage.